


Sweet French Kisses with the GIGN

by TealSherbet



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealSherbet/pseuds/TealSherbet
Summary: A sweet sweet time with the boys of the GIGN military branch.Twitch doesn't exist here, F!Reader takes her place as a rich operator.
Relationships: Gilles "Montagne" Touré/Reader, Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Reader, Julien "Rook" Nizan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

It was a long morning when all of rainbow 6’s GIGN was deployed to secure a biohazard container. Gustave, Gilles, and Julien all were very protective of you as they slowly creeped into the room, the container slowly oozing a pink gas.There seemed to be nobody around to stop you all from securing the container and leaving. Oddly suspicious, but all of you have had a rough time lately, constantly getting deployed. The mission was finished, and all of GIGN was given a week’s vacation where they were off duty, unable to be contacted.

“Guys, guys!” You cheered enthusiastically.

Gilles and Julien looked up, while Gustave continued to methodically wipe down his weapons free of any dust or grime.

“We’ve got a week long vacation! I have the best idea ever!” 

Gilles looked at you, puzzled, while Julien decided to humour you.

“What’s your idea, (y/n)?” He asked.

“A sleepover!” You beamed.

Julien was still held a smooth face, but his enthusiasm still showed behind his eyes. Gustave looked up in confusion, and Gilles let out a soft chuckle. 

“Mon ami, we are all too old for something as silly as a sleepover.” Gustave deadpanned.

Montagne and Rook whipped their heads over to Doc, giving him harsh glares. Julien gave him death stares because he liked you, and Gilles gave him a powerful glare because he was just too sweet to ever try and shut down your dreams.

“Gustave! Don’t listen to him, keep talking.” Gilles stuttered. He was trying to keep your dream alive, he was too sweet to decline it seemed, but he was secretly rooting for your idea.  
All of them secretly liked you, Julien less secretly, but all of them were dying for a chance to get closer to you, and this ‘sleepover’ sounded like their perfect chance. 

“Well, I figured since it was a long vacation, we could all finally take a break and I could invite you all to a ‘sleepover’ and we could all kinda chill out…” you rambled. “In, you know, a casual setting.”

Julien drummed his hands on the table in excitement. “I haven’t had a sleepover since forever, I’m down.”

You giggled. “Thanks rookie.”

Julien had the faintest blush on his face thanks to that endearing nickname.

Gilles chimed in. “I’ll join the fun too, (y/n).”

Gustave decided to speak up. “I guess I’ll be joining you to supervise these two.” 

Gilles and Julien seemed to pout at this moment, but you were just glad that all of you would be spending time together in a casual setting.

“I’ll call my driver to pick us all up!” You chirped.

Julien did a little look around the room in mild surprise, expecting to see Gilles and Gustave in a state of mild confusion. They both knew already that your family was exceedingly rich. Everyone continued putting all their gear away and went to the shower for a quick rinse before the limo pulled up to the curb. Julien was still in a little bit of awe as everyone sat inside and enjoyed the smooth ride back to one of your houses.

The three of them whispered just quiet enough for you not to hear, and every time you asked they’d play it off as ‘just guy things’ until the car finally stopped in front of a mansion.

Julien, still a bit awestruck, kept it in considerably well as you all walked in. 

“C’mon, the butlers can show you guys to your rooms, you all can freshen up, but dinner is gonna be really soon!”


	2. Chapter 2

There was really nothing much to do when everyone arrived. As mentioned, butlers came to show everyone to a lavish room and take their overnight bags to their rooms. Of course, (y/n) went to their own separate room, large and equipped with a large king size bed, full bathroom, and every little stuffed animal known to man.

Of course, Gustave, Gilles, and Julien went to their respective rooms and followed up on their light rinses at the base, making sure to clean up and change into civilian clothes. Gustave took this time to mentally scold himself for letting himself get caught up this mess with all of his teammates and had to take a small ibuprofen before leaving his room. Montagne felt excited, but slightly worried. The three men of GIGN and only one girl? That sounded like a small spell of trouble, even if it did mean more time being spent with you. Julien was absolutely beaming that he was invited to something as childish as a sleepover. While he was slightly annoyed that everyone got invited, he was happy to be around you. He fumbled around with the showerhead slightly, debating whether or not to ask you or Gilles how to use it, but he eventually figured it out. 

With everyone finally in casual clothes, they were escorted back to the kitchen. Like everything else in your home, it was large and spacious, but it was extremely clean and modern. There was already 2 cooks walking around and lightly frying unspecified foods. It smelled amazing, and you were walking around watching over their shoulders when the three frenchmen walked in.

“Hi guys! Don’t worry about dinner, my cooks have it down, they’re super good, don’t worry. If you have any dietary things, like allergies or preferences, just let them know, they’re really kind.” You beamed. “Dinner’s almost ready!”

Everyone sat down at a surprisingly moderate-sized table, not so big that everyone would feel estranged, but somehow large enough to show off the great wealth your family possessed. However, everybody already knew that you weren’t just some rich girl that bought their way into rainbow’s team. You were completely capable of holding your ground with the rest of the GIGN and were a valued member of the team, even if those feelings sometimes never reached you.

A luxurious french dinner spread was set out, large enough for all of them plus more. It was a considerably formal dinner, considering that there was all 7 courses to get through, all of the finest calibre. There were light snacks passed around on the table and glasses of wine were poured around for everyone to have alongside the meal. Small dishes of soup were served by butlers and you gave cheerful smiles to everyone that passed the table. 

Gustave, a well cultured man, behaved accordingly and kept his wits about him, following every form of formal etiquette. Gilles was a little less formal, trying to make small talk but still trying to make sure he didn’t do anything too sloppily. Julien, the youngest and not quite as used to formal etiquette, slipping up multiple times. 

Much to their dismay, that would only cause you to playfully scold him about messing up. While it really helped to lighten the formal mood as more courses continued to be served, Gustave would silently fume about how playful you would be with him, almost wishing that you would be as playful with him. 

The dinner went on smoothly and it was beyond any standards they could have previously set. Of course afterwards everyone was full but more alcohol was still passed around, with everyone taking another glass of wine back to a new room, a large in house cinema with a large quest and the largest plasma flat-screen tv for movie viewing. 

“Let’s watch a movie!” You bubbled. “There’s a huge selection on the shelves of movies you can choose from or we can find it online.” 

At first Gustave and Julien picked out movies while Gilles waited for you to choose, they both lightly argued about which movie to choose. Gustave chose a sweet romance he thought you’d like, while Julien chose a horror movie so he could hope to have you scared and in his arms. He’s quite weak to horror, but he’s totally okay with you comforting him too.

Putting down your glass of wine, you decided to choose Gustave’s romance movie, fueling his smug ego as he turns towards Gilles and Julien. Childish, he knows, but completely worth it since he loves this movie and felt great that you chose his movie over Julien’s. While normally passive when it came to attempting any kind of flirting, he enjoyed when his calculated risks paid off. 

Julien was extra huffy that he didn’t get his little fantasy, but you reassured him that you all would watch it the next time you all gathered together like this again. This made him happy at the idea that you two would watch a movie together again. 

Gustave sat on the couch, and as Gilles was about to join him, while Julien waited to see where you would sit, you began grabbing pillows.

“Mon ami, what could you possibly do with all those pillows?” Gilles questioned.

“I’m making a little pillow couch!” You beamed. “I love them, I’ve kind of been used to having childish fun like this since I was little.”

“Always childish as usual, (y/n),” Gustave began, only to see you huff a little at the words. “It’s cute to see this side of you.” 

Blushing hard, Gustave took a sip of wine at his victories as you buried your face into a pillow, continuing to pile on many more until you fell onto the pile, exasperated. Gilles and Julien followed suit and took other couch cushions from Gustave’s sides to extend the pillowy seat and sat beside you. To curb the embarrassment, you took a large sip of wine and continued to hug a pillow. To think that three fully grown men would be jealous of a pillow, how hilarious.

Sipping wine until the whole glass was gone only curbed the embarrassment, you poured another glass of wine. While having the movie load onscreen, you took the time to make a little small talk. “So how has your other deployments been you guys?” You asked. “Like, any beef between operators?”  
Gilles clammed up at the question, as he thought he was genial to every operator and wanted to get along with everyone else. Gustave didn’t want to share any drama or petty quarrels here because he could get mocked endlessly for the people he dislike for such petty reasons. He holds a grudge quite easily, and while usually keeping a poker face, is usually very immature. Every action he takes is calculated. 

But small talk is made. The question eventually made its way back to you and it only caused havoc. By the time eyes were on you about any other operators, and they were all waiting on your every word, collectively lusting for blood. But you had already burned through multiple glasses of one, from dinner, embarrassment, and waiting to talk. 

“Personally, I’ve started kind of talking to the GSG9 military branch operators-” You started, Julien already showing annoyance on his face. “And they’re really cool and all, Jager and that IQ lady, were really kind.” Julien was about to comment on the faint pink tint on your cheeks when talking about them until you continued talking. “But that stupid Bandit guy, what’s his whole deal!” You say while taking another swig of wine, drunkenness is starting to show. As a lightweight, even wine could make you sleepy. “He’s stupid-dumb for always trying to sweet talk and use pick up lines-” You hiccup. Cute, they thought, but they let you continued to hear Bandit’s crimes from the victim. “-my poor heart can’t take it. Even the Blitz guy-” 

But that was the last you could say as you simply laid down on the pile of pillows. The movie was already running, and almost halfway through, it seems that you all talked for too long and time flew. But with you now sleeping lightly, cheeks dusted with a blush and light breaths shifting you slightly.

A maid dropped by with a blanket and placed it over your sleeping form, with all three men admiring you in unison before quickly arguing. 

“Gustave, what the hell was that?!” Julien pouted. 

“It was merely my charm, anything wrong with that?” Gustave retorted.

“Men, we all like (y/n)... Can’t we cooperate to win her heart?” Gilles pleaded. He hated to see anyone argue, let alone his own teammates.

“No!” Julien and Gustave snapped without a moment’s hesitation.

Julien slowly started tugging and shifting pillows lightly this whole time to get your sleeping body to roll over towards him. Gilles caught notice and yanked another pillow to move you back to where you were, only to have you shift directly onto his lap. 

“You’re one to talk, Gilles, trying to take her all for yourself!” Julien huffed.

“Well you were the one trying to do the same! I’m merely trying to keep her out of trouble!” He scoffed.

“You two, this is why I came. You two can’t be trusted, this is why I tagged along.” Gustave signed.

It was at this time when the squabbling and movie woke you up slightly. Not enough to open your eyes, but to hear everything they were saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any feedback you have, this is my first time writing fanfiction :)


End file.
